The invention relates to the field of immunology, and in particular Lo the production of antibodies. More specifically, it concerns producing such antibodies by a process which includes the step of immunizing a transgenic animal with an antigen to which antibodies are desired. The transgenic animal has been modified so as to produce human, as opposed to endogenous, antibodies.
PCT application WO 94/02602, published Feb. 3, 1994, and incorporated herein by reference, describes in detail the production of transgenic nonhuman animals which are modified so as to produce fully human antibodies rather than endogenous antibodies in response to antigenic challenge. Briefly, the endogenous loci encoding the heavy and light immunoglobulin chains are incapacitated in the transgenic hosts and loci encoding human heavy and light chain proteins are inserted into the genome. In general, the animal which provides all the desired modifications is obtained by cross breeding intermediate animals containing fewer than the full complement of modifications. The preferred embodiment of nonhuman animal described in the specification is a mouse. Thus, mice, specifically, are described which, when administered immunogens, produce antibodies with human variable regions, including fully human antibodies, rather than murine antibodies that are immunospecific for these antigens.
The availability of such transgenic animals makes possible new approaches to the production of fully human antibodies. Antibodies with various immunospecificities are desirable for therapeutic and diagnostic use. Those antibodies intended for human therapeutic and in vivo diagnostic use, in particular, have been problematic because prior art sources for such antibodies resulted in immunoglobulins bearing the characteristic structures of antibodies produced by nonhuman hosts. Such antibodies tend to be immunogenic when used in humans.
The availability of the nonhuman, immunogen responsive transgenic animals described in the above-referenced WO 94/02602 make possible convenient production of human antibodies without the necessity of employing human hosts.
The invention is directed to methods to produce human antibodies by a process wherein at least one step of the process includes immunizing a transgenic nonhuman animal with the desired antigen. The modified animal fails to produce endogenous antibodies, but instead produces B-cells which secrete fully human immunoglobulins. The antibodies produced can be obtained from the animal directly or from immortalized B-cells derived from the animal. Alternatively, the genes encoding the immunoglobulins with human variable regions can be recovered and expressed to obtain the antibodies directly or modified to obtain analogs of antibodies such as, for example, single chain Fv molecules.
Thus, in one aspect, the invention is directed to a method to produce a fully human immunoglobulin to a specific antigen or to produce an analog of said immunoglobulin by a process which comprises immunizing a nonhuman animal with the antigen under conditions that stimulate an immune response. The nonhuman animal is characterized by being substantially incapable of producing endogenous heavy or light immunoglobulin chain, but capable of producing immunoglobulins with both human variable and constant regions. In the resulting immune response, the animal produces B cells which secrete immunoglobulins that are fully human and specific for the antigen. The human immunoglobulin of desired specificity can be directly recovered from the animal, for example, from the serum, or primary B cells can be obtained from the animal and immortalized. The immortalized B cells can be used directly as the source of human antibodies or, alternatively, the genes encoding the antibodies can be prepared from the immortalized B cells or from primary B cells of the blood or lymphoid tissue (spleen, tonsils, lymph nodes, bone marrow) of the immunized animal and expressed in recombinant hosts, with or without modifications, to produce the immunoglobulin or its analogs. In addition, the genes encoding the repertoire of immunoglobulins produced by the immunized animal can be used to generate a library of immunoglobulins to permit screening for those variable regions which provide the desired affinity. Clones from the library which have the desired characteristics can then be used as a source of nucleotide sequences encoding the desired variable regions for further manipulation to generate antibodies or analogs with these characteristics using standard recombinant techniques.
In another aspect, the invention relates to an immortalized nonhuman B cell line derived from the above described animal. In still another aspect, the invention is directed to a recombinant host cell which is modified to contain the gene encoding either the human immunoglobulin with the desired specificity, or an analog thereof which exhibits the same specificity.
In still other aspects, the invention is directed to antibodies or antibody analogs prepared by the above-described methods and to recombinant materials for their production.
In still other aspects, the invention is directed to antibodies which are immunospecific with respect to particular antigens set forth herein and to analogs which are similarly immunospecific, as well as to the recombinant materials useful to production of these antibodies.